Shape-shifter
by Puttie
Summary: Kori. The youngest Akatsuki member, with an unusual ability.


:. Prologue .:

* * *

"You have something I need." He said. His voice was dark, menacing and commanded. The room was too dark. So she couldn't see him, but only his eyes.

She couldn't see the other nine figures either. The man's eyes were a purple-grey hue and ringed. The man narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Oh?" was her starcastic, smart-ass reply. _Stupid_, she thought. His chakra was off the roof, he could kill her instantly, anytime. Let's just hope he didn't catch her sarcasm. Some people chuckled, but were silenced by the man who spoke.

"Don't play with me, girl." He commanded. _Damn, he did catch my sarcasm, that smart-ass,_ she thought. "You have a scroll the Akatsuki need." She understood now.

The girl infiltrated the Sand and stole the reanimation jutsu, of course Akatsuki were to come after her. "I have the scroll." She said, her voice firm. "And you might as well take it, I have no use for it anymore."

The man cocked his eyebrow, she could tell that much. She knew she sparked curiosity in them. The Akatsuki. "What's your name, girl?" He asked, stepping forward.

She thought about it. Her and her sister never really had a specific name. The clan they were born in died of a disease that they were immune to. Their clan was able to manipulate spiders, even poisonous ones. But when her sister was four, everyone just vanished; and after kaa-san had birth with her, she died too. So the sisters called each-other "girl 1 and girl 2".

"Kori" The girl said.

"Kori" He mused, "Very well."

"What's your name?" She asked, her child nature getting the best of her.

Kori was only 12. She had black hair and emerald-green eyes, the spitting image of her sister- her dead sister.

Kori was also very thin for her age. She wore a black dress with slits on the side, and black shorts. The shorts were just above her knees. A large white kanji for 'shape' was on the back of her dress.

"I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki." He stated, his voice still dark. Stepping forward again, she was able to get a good look at him. He had lots of piercings, and a cloak with red clouds. He looked aggressive, and like the leader of an evil organization should look like.

"Why is their a kanji meaning shape on the back of your shirt, un?" A figure in the back asked. He stepped up to show a handsome blonde boy with blue eyes, whom Kori thought was a girl.

"Because I'm a shapeshifter." She said, before she turned into a spitting image of a sand shinobi. Her skin acted like scales, flipping over and forming into a person. (AN: Kinda like Mystique from X-men)

One moment she was a little-girl, next she was a sand shinobi. The Akatsuki members could stare in awe at the kid.

"Wow... By the way my name's Deidara, un" the blonde added, "I believe art is a bang."

Kori nodded, turning back into her original skin. "With my ability it takes up little chakra, and I'm able to posses the powers of the person I shape into," she explained, "the thing is, I have to be in physical contact with that person at least once before I'm able to shape into them."

"Either than that, I manipulate spiders. And if you all check behinds your ears, you will note that I've had my spiders bite you."

"And why would you do that?" Pein questioned.

"Because," she stated, "the bites render me to be able to see all your memories and secrets, which I've already had... So don't worry."

The tension in the room increased. She knew some people didn't want her in their minds, but the spiders bite each person she meets to make sure she will be safe around them.

"Kori," Pein said, his voice echoing through the room. "We may have the maximum amount of members needed, but I have a preposition for you."

"Leader-sama," a female voice called, "Are you sure about this?"

Pein nodded, "Kori, join Akatsuki."

"R-really?" Kori asked, dumbfounded, "You kidnap me, then ask me to join you organization." Pein stood there, staring at her. And she stared right back. After a long silence, Deidara purposely coughed.

Kori sighed, "When will I get my cloak?"

* * *

Review if you dare...

- Puttie


End file.
